My love is my dad's old friend
by Rinchan001
Summary: Rima sawada is in love with a old friend of her father Tsunayoshi. But her mother Deaththegirl's old friend soul also has a crush on little Rima. Who will she choose! Outrunning shamal is one thing but having to attractive males like her is even more hard!
1. Chapter 1

Okay~  
Beginner's note:  
I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I just like the characters, also I do not own Death the girl from soul eater... Also Rima Shinigami sawada is a fan made character  
I hope you enjoy my story!

Rima woke up with her dark brown hair in a mess just like always. ' I know I get this from dad... ' she climbed out of bed and felt the cold floor on her feet, it sent cold chills up her spine and her peach skin had goosebumps . Living in Namimori wasn't always easy, but when is living anywhere easy? Rima moved slowly, dragging her feet across the carpeted floor.  
" Rima! Hurry up and get ready for school please?! " her mother, Deaththegirl , yelled from downstairs.  
" I'm going... " she replied groggily  
" please wake your father up to! You know how he is.. " she said softly  
" yea.. I know... " she muttered as she walked down the hallway to her parents room. She always asked her parents how they met but they always gave her the same stupid story. We met in a place and we started to talk and we fell in love.  
She never believed it. When she got to her parent's room she sat down beside her father and shook him, " dad, wake up "  
Tsunayoshi grunted.  
" father please... Unless you want mother to yell, please wake up.. " she whispered  
Her father woke up quickly and looked around " I'm awake... I'm awake... Please don't let your mom be angry! " he spoke quickly and in a flustered manner  
" he's up mom! " she yelled from the room  
" thank you! " her mom yelled back  
Rima walked to the bathroom and was cut off by her 12 year old brother, Yoshi.  
" Sorry sis! But you know, not really... " he laughed.  
" arrogant little snot " she sneered  
" idiot " he snapped back  
Then the youngest of the family, Dei, Yoshi 's twin sister ,walked out if her room. " I can't wake up properly if you two are fighting... " she whispered in a still sleeping voice. Her black hair was always perfect no matter which way Dei slept.  
" Sorry Dei.. " Yoshi and Rima replied at the same time.  
The three of them walked to the bathroom together calmly and in a quiet manor as not to anger their mother who was downstairs rushing in between making their lunches and cooking the breakfast. Rima heard her father go downstairs, brushing her teeth with her siblings then spitting first, Yoshi going second seeing how he was the older twin, then Dei. They rinsed their mouths and went downstairs.  
" good morning children " their mother said in a annoyed voice  
" morning mom.. " they all replied  
" get ready for school now. And eat, then get your lunch boxes and go " shini said  
As though they were being controlled as voodoo dolls, they did what they were told.  
Rima was the first downstairs, she ate, grabbed her lunchbox and her school bag the left. ' God... Why is my house not normal. ' As Rima walked to school, she passed somebody from her fathers mafia, his right hand man, Gakudera Hayato.  
" Yo, boss' daughter! " Hayato exclaimed  
" hello. " she replied.  
She walked off leaving Hayato with a confused look on his face. He shrugged then continued to walk her house. Rima didn't mind when she was little that Hayato came over almost everyday, every month, 24/7. But now, it would be just a little bit annoying. Rima neared the school and passed by somebody she truly liked from his father's mafia, Takeshi Yammamoto. She admired his upbeat spirit about everything and to her it seemed like he was amazingly good with everybody he came in contact with.  
" Hi there Rima-chan " he said with a large smile  
" H-Hello Yamamoto-San " she replied shyly  
He was one of the people she didn't care came to her house, rain, snow, and shine, if she would marry him she would never be without him! She was so busy, she hit her face into the concrete school wall. Luckily, for her, the school nurse, Shamal saw her then ran to her being the pervert he was.  
" oh my lovely fair-skinned Rima-chan! You've hurt yourself! " he said in a frantic Romeo voice  
" I'm fine shamal-San " she quickly replied  
" I will carry you to the doctor's office! For your legs are hurt also! "  
" NO! I'm fine! " but before she could object any further, he had her up in his arms and was carrying her into the nurse's office.  
' God... An this day get worse...? ' she thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Homeroom , Classes ,and Tests.  
Rima finally was able to get out of the reach of Shamal... For the time being that is. She walked into her classroom and sat down in her seat. Exhausted, she laid her head on the desk.  
Somebody whacked her desk and she sat up with a startled face.  
" Hello Rima-chan!" her friend Hiroki said. Hiroki had dirty blonde hair and brown chestnut eyes. He was always admired by both girls and boys, but for some reason, he would always hang around Rima.  
" Dang it Roki! You frightened me! " she said with a grumble.  
He grinned at her. " Sorry Rin-chan you just looked so fun to frighten right now."  
" Well, I'm not. Thank you very much! " She put her head back on the desk.  
Hiroki stared at her and frowned. " What's wrong? " he asked.  
"I had to run around the entire school twice to get away from Shamal! Do you know how tiring that is Roki?! " she exclaimed  
He smiled weakly at her then rubbed her head " I know Rima-chan your too short to run from somebody like him. " he replied.  
She grumbled " I'm not short."  
He giggled. "Yes you are. You're short and cute. Especially cute, when you wake up in the morning." He said in a stalker like tone.  
" What...?! Have you been watching me?! " she said loudly.  
He smiled " Maybe~ maybe not "  
She glared at him and just as she was about to say something really rude, the teacher walked in.  
As the " normal " day was to be started, they stood ,then bowed, and then sat back down.  
Just like her father had when he was in junior high, she didn't study for her test. So when she had to take her test, she was completely confused.  
'I know I failed.' she thought to herself.  
So when she got her test back and she looked at it, her suspicions were confirmed. She flunked it.  
"Following in your father's footsteps isn't the way to go Miss Sawada." the teacher spat at her.  
" I know... " she grumbled. She walked back to her seat with her head hung low.  
'Mom isn't gonna be happy when she sees this. ' Rima thought to herself. 'Gotta hide this test.' Hiroki went to get his test and sat back down in front of Rima.  
"What's your score? " he asked.  
" I don't wanna say " she answered.  
He sighed. She sat through the rest of her class drawing in the notebook, not even bothering to take notes on the lesson. The bell rang and she went to change clothes for gym. Unlike her father, gym was her best subject. ( That and home economics ). Unfortunately, today was a day she jinxed herself. She ended up running into the walls twice, then she had to run from Shamal, again, and then in home  
Ec the cake she was baking exploded.  
' Why is today the worst day ever?! ' she exclaimed to herself.  
When the school day was over, she walked home after departing from Hiroki. But, when she got home, she was surprised to see Yamamoto sitting in her room.  
" Yamamoto-San?! " she exclaimed. A slight blush spread across her face.  
" Yo, Rima-chan " he smiled. " How was your day? "  
" It was okay I guess... " she replied still blushing.  
" What happened? " he asked  
" I flunked a test, I failed gym, and then my cake in home ec exploded... " she said softly.  
He laughed "Your day better tomorrow! Just smile. "  
The fact that he wanted her to smile was all she needed to make her day better.  
'Oh, Yamamoto-San... How I love you so much! ' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:  
Thanks for reading my story everybody! Your all so encouraging I will continue this story!  
If you have any constructive criticism or reviews please post! It'll be greatly appreciated  
Thanks!  
-Rin-Chan

Chapter 3: What Happened?  
The next day, Rima woke up and when she got out of bed, her mother didn't yell at her and her father woke up without any trouble. Plus, she woke up and got into the bathroom before her younger siblings. She actually had time to get eat food and leave for school early and she did all this with a lovely smile on her face. When she got to school she passed Yamamoto and they waved at each other.  
" Hello Yamamoto-San!" she said cheerfully.  
" Yo, Rima-chan! How's your day going so far? " he asked with a grin.  
" It's actually going good so far, what about you? " she asked.  
" Everything's going great. Oh! Tell your dad about the meeting we're having tonight, okay? " he asked her with a sudden serious face.  
" Oh... Of course... " she replied being a little frightened by Yamamoto's serious face.  
With that, they departed from each other, Rima tried not to get to discouraged by the look Yamato-San had. She remembered what he said last night before she went to bed, '' Just smile and your day will be great tomorrow! ' Her face reddened and she rushed to school, thinking about how great and amazing Yamamoto was. When she got to class she sat down with a big smile. The world around her also seemed to brighten and smile. When Hiroki came in, he seemed to be a little bit attracted to her today.  
" Hello little Rima. " he giggled.  
" Hi Roki-kun, " she replied.  
" You seem happy today, what's up? " he looked at her putting a hand on her desk.  
Rima blushed and looked down " Nothing... I'm just thinking of Yamamoto-San and what he told me yesterday. " she replied softly.  
" What did he have to say? " he demanded with a scowl.  
Rima looked at him with a worried face " Why...? Is something wrong...? " she asked gently.  
Hiroki glared and looked down " Just don't talk to him... You don't have to like somebody older than you. You can like somebody your age. " he looked at her, " I want to protect you... "  
Rima got up from her seat and backed away from him. He had suddenly had her hand and was squeezing it very hard.  
" Please... Let go...Your hurting me... " she winced.  
" Rima, we've been friends ever since we were children. I actually want to be with you... " he stared up at her.  
Rima tried to frantically get away, she was afraid of him, the way he was acting. " Hiroki stop it already! " she screamed. She felt her hand go numb. He was looking at her with such a obsession in his eyes.  
She ran out of the classroom and began to cry. She didn't want to go back in there with him.  
She didn't know what happened to Hiroki and she didn't know if she wanted to find out.


End file.
